Risky Business
"Risky Business" is the 16th episode of season one of Boy Meets World, and the 16th of the overall series. It first aired on February 11, 1994. The episode was written by Ken Kuta, and directed by David Trainer. Plot Mr. Feeny has assigned a project in which students pair up and form a fictional business, and log its progress over the course of a week. Minkus and Topanga have presented their progress report which shows high earnings. Cory and Shawn haven't even started and Mr. Feeny demands some effort from them, since the project is due in a week. Out in the hall, Cory and Shawn get into a discussion with Minkus and they make a bet. They'll invest their allowances and whoever makes the most wins it all. They bet $10 but Cory is unsure of their investment smarts. Shawn decides to ask his Uncle Frank for help betting their allowances on a horse race. Cory is nervous as they listen to the horse race on the radio in his kitchen. Shawn finds a love note from Cory's dad to Cory's mom and is bemused by the nickname. Their horse, Tuna Melt wins, turning their $10 into $99. Cory is ecstatic but opts not to tell his parents (presumably because it's illegal for minors to gamble). Amy finds Alan's note and decides to have Cory baby-sit Morgan on Monday night, when she'll be going on a date with Alan. Eric comes home, complaining about his love life, and Cory advises him to take a big risk and do something bold to win over the girl Eric slighted. At school, Cory and Shawn present their report by relating their horse bet, and when Minkus tries to get them in trouble for being minors and gambling, Cory and Shawn quickly claim it was all hypothetical. Though Mr. Feeny doesn't condone gambling, he thinks it proves the investing point that the higher the risk, the higher the potential reward. They end up getting an A. The high risks keep paying off as Eric tells Cory he got a date with the prettiest girl at his school by taking a big risk and waiting inside her locker. They find another note from Amy to Alan and Eric is inspired to write a poem for his new girlfriend. Cory has come to his own realization that playing it safe has gotten him nothing so he asks Shawn to call his uncle and bet their $99 on another horse race. After much hand-ringing, they end up winning $680. Cory is riding high on his rewards, making little bets as he counts his money on Monday. Morgan, however, is unhappy he's not being an attentive babysitter but he dismisses her concerns. He gets a phone call from Shawn telling him that baseball player, Lenny Dykstra is at the pizzeria and he's excited to get some baseball cards signed. When Morgan refuses to go with him, Cory bets her she won't get into trouble all alone and leaves. Morgan, loving the freedom of being unsupervised, carelessly knocks over a pedestal and breaks a window. Cory arrives home, happy that he and Shawn got their baseball cards signed, when he suddenly sees the broken window with Morgan's doll lying nearby. Unable to find her in the house, he comes to the conclusion she's been kidnapped and goes to Mr. Feeny for help. He finds out Morgan is merely in the tree house and is relieved to see her again. She's hiding because she thinks she did something bad but Cory insists it was his fault since he left her all alone. Their parents get home after trouble finding each other at the restaurant. At first Alan is apologetic, thinking he got the wrong restaurant where he proposed to her but then it turns out Amy was wrong; she went to restaurant where she was proposed to by someone else. They stop their argument short when they see the broken things in the living room, along with a sleeping Morgan being read to by her big brother. Cory promises to pay for the damages. Since Cory and Shawn ended up being the team who made the most money in their assignment, Mr. Feeny invites them to share some tips with the rest of the class. Shawn makes a quip about horse racing and Cory realizes you shouldn't risk betting something you can't afford to lose. With class dismissed, Shawn gives Minkus a card that wishes him a Happy Valentine's Day before instructing him to turn around. Cory and Shawn end up pelting Minkus and Mr. Feeny with Nerf ball guns but not without getting some retaliation from Mr. Feeny and his own ball-shooting toy gun. Though their Valentine's date started rocky, in the end-credits tag, Amy gets a flower from her son and then a whole bouquet from Alan. He's glad that even though Amy was proposed to twice, she said yes to his proposal. They make-up for Valentine's Day by making out on the couch. Cast Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence Guest Cast * Trevor Denman as Track Announcer * Thomas Brown IV as Sports Announcer Quotes Topanga: As an equal partner in our corporation, I'd like to have a voice in this. Minkus: Fine, let me set it up for you. It's me against them (points to Cory and Shawn) in a battle of wits. Topanga: Three hundred thousand dollars. Cory: Ten bucks it is! Minkus: There's a sucker born every minute. (looks at Cory and Shawn) Two that minute. Shawn: Hey, who sent you a Valentine? (reads a red heart card) "Dear Boom-Boom..." Cory: That's what my dad calls my mom when he thinks no one's listening. Shawn: Boom-Boom? Cory: Yeah, it makes me sick too. Minkus: Call the police, Mr. Feeny! It's illegal for minors to bet. Mr. Feeny: Well, now, he has a point, Mr. Matthews. Cory: Yes, he does. Good point, little nerdling. Except in this assignment we were supposed to be businessmen and businesswomen. And as we all know, it's perfectly legal for men and women to play the ponies. Eric: What's this? (removes a taped heart card from the fireplace and reads) "Dear Pooh-Bear..." From mom to dad. Shawn: Ooh, Boom-Boom's reply. Eric: Blue is the violet, red is the rose. Wear that sexy cologne and meet me at 8'oclock at the place where you proposed. Shawn: Poetry is not Boom-Boom's strong suit. Cory: The greater the risk, the greater the potential profit. Just like you taught us, Mr. Feeny. Mr. Feeny: Yes but sometimes the glitter of the profit makes one lose sight of the risk. Cory: And you should never gamble anything that you can't afford to lose Mr. Feeny: I didn't teach you that. Cory: No, you didn't. I kinda managed to trip over that one myself. Category:BMW Episodes Category:BMW Valentine's Day Specials Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes